A Nessie Surprise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The three children decide to share their biggest secret with their older sister. Will she believe? Written by guestsurprise per request of katmar1994. I only posted it for them. :)
**katmar1994, who owns Iris, asked guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Nessie Surprise**

Hannah, Hayden, and Halsey ran through the castle screeching in happiness! They were so loud that they woke up most of the guests, including Cassie. Cassie suddenly heard knocking on her door and the siblings' voices followed.

"Cassie, wake up!" Hayden called.

"We have great news!" Hannah added.

"Yeah, so wake up, sleepy head, and answer the door!" Halsey laughed out.

Cassie sleepily giggled and got out of bed. She slowly approached the door and the minute she opened it, she gasped and began to laugh as Hayden grabbed her and then tossed her on the bed.

"WHOA! HAYDEN STOP!" She laughed as he began tickling her. Hannah and Halsey made it no better because they too joined in and began to tickle her.

"We can't have you being sleepy on us!"

"We have to tell you some great news!"

"Our sister Iris is coming to visit us!"

Once they finally released her, Cassie could process the information they just told her.

"Really?! That's great! She will love it here! But I do have one question." Cassie said as she sat up Indian style.

"What is it, Cass?" Halsey asked, now sitting beside her.

"Will she believe us if we tell her about the nessies? We don't want to scare her and they can be a bit scary when you first meet them!"

"I'm sure Iris will be fine. Remember, she's older than all of us so she will probably take it better than we all did." Hayden smiled.

They all laughed in response and then gave Cassie a few minutes to shower and dress for the day. Once she was done, they scampered down the hallways to find Iris! They were just in time to see her walk in the door with her bags and belongings.

"Hannah! Hayden! Halsey!" She yelled happily! She was so happy to see her siblings that she couldn't stand it! The three screeched in pure joy and ran and pounced on their older sister. Cassie watched from a distance and smiled at the adorable site. She was actually going to leave to give them some alone time, but she heard Iris call out.

"Hello there! And who are you?" Iris smiled, observing the newcomer.

"Hello! I'm Cassie!" Cassie called back.

"Nice to meet you! But why are you so far away; I don't bite, Cassie! You can come closer than that!" Iris giggled, noticing how far away Cassie was from them. Cassie shyly walked over and Iris gave her a friendly smile and handshake. It wasn't long before Cassie and Iris began chatting away as if they knew each other for centuries! After a few moments, Hannah decided to spill the beans about the nessies. Naturally, Iris was not convinced.

"You guys have always had active imaginations, but let's be honest guys! The loch ness monster is not real!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not, Hayden!"

"We can prove it!"

"Halsey, stop playing around!" Iris huffed.

"We can prove it we promise! Tonight we will show you where we go to meet them." Hannah growled.

"I don't have time for that stuff, Hannah."

"We promise you Iris! We are telling the truth!" Cassie begged.

"I think you all need a nap honestly." Iris chuckled, but then she noticed the frustration and sadness written on all four of their faces. She sighed and then pulled them all to her.

"Now listen…I will go with you all tonight. BUT this is the ONLY time I am going to do this. And if this is a trick, I will get each and every one of you!" Iris said with a devious grin. The siblings gulped in fear but Cassie just stared in confusion; she did not know that Iris' tickle tortures would break you down!

"What did she mean by that?" Cassie asked.

"You don't wanna know," Hannah responded.

* * *

 _7 hours later…_

"It's time, Iris," Hannah whispered to her older sister. Iris sleepily rubbed her eyes and noticed the twins were already dressed and ready to go.

"Where is Cassie?" Hannah asked.

"She's waiting for us by the secret passage way." Hayden replied. Iris sighed and got up. She was ready to just get this all over with! Once she was dressed and ready, they drug her to what appeared to be a wall!

"HA! I knew you all were joking!"

"Wait and see, Iris…," Cassie smiled as she walked through it. Iris' eyes widened and she ran to see where Cassie went. It wasn't long before she felt herself being pulled into the wall and the siblings followed her.

"HEY! What's going on!?" She gasped. She then turned around and saw that they were in a place that appeared to be underground! "Let's get out of here!"

"Not yet, Iris!"

"Enough pranks, you guys!" She said, now feeling a bit nervous. But before she could turn around, they pushed her gently down a slide and they were all headed towards what appeared to be three colorful boulders! As they slammed into the water, Iris felt herself being gently lifted from the water and placed on one of the boulders. She turned around slowly and she saw the beautiful blue eyes of Happyness herself.

"Are you alright?" The Nessie smiled. Iris' jaw hung open in shock; she couldn't even bring herself to scream.

"Who is this charming young one?" Braveness asked with a smile.

"She appears to be a bit scared," a smooth voice added. She turned and saw Coolness grinning at her. That was it! She was surrounded by three loch ness monsters! Iris belted out a large scream and was about to jump off of Happyness and run when she felt the Nessie gently wrap her tail around her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, honey."

"L-LET GO!" Iris said fearfully.

"I don't think we should let her go. I think we should help her feel better." Came Braveness' response.

"She's in for it now!" Hayden laughed.

"Definitely!" Added Halsey.

"IN FOR WHAT?!" Iris asked, now feeling terrified.

"Just a little cheering up." Coolness chuckled as he began to tickle around Iris' tummy and Happyness gently began licking her neck and Braveness tickled her knees. Pretty soon, Iris' laughter filled the caverns and she had tears of joy going down her face. After a few moments, they let her go.

"Feeling better?" Happyness asked, as she gently nuzzled the young girl.

"Y-yes I am better. I'm sorry for screaming like that." Iris said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Not to worry. Cassie here was worse," Braveness chuckled as he nudged Cassie in the back.

"Hey!" Cassie retorted.

"Come on, guys! Let's introduce her to Sir Prize and the rest of the nessies!" Hannah cheered.

"Yes let's go! Iris, we hope you like it here." Coolness smiled.

"Yes, Iris, welcome to the Loch," Braveness added.

"Thanks!" She then turned to her siblings and Cassie. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys."

"It's ok, Iris!" Hannah smiled.

"Don't worry about that! Let's go and party!" The twins cheered. Everyone laughed and then headed into the Loch and into a new and fun filled night!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: katmar1994, I hope you enjoyed it. This was just for you!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
